warriorfanfictioncharactersfandomcom-20200213-history
Cloverfang
Cloverfang is a calico she-cat with green eyes and a long tail. Book 1: The Bravest :Cloverfang is seen training her apprentice, Sharppaw, and then a few cats mock them together (Lizardpaw, Mintfur, and Mudspots). :She begins to feel for Lionclaw, her good friend, after he saves her from Hawkstar's moment of histeria. :Sharppaw and his friend, Tigerpaw get their warrior names, Sharpfoot and Tigersky. :Cloverfang tries to stop Mintfur from commiting suicide, but with no prevail. :Cloverfang gets a dream from an ancient leader, telling her she is very brave, and gives her a prophecy, There will be one Clover, that holds more good or evil than any cat alive has seen. Book 2: The Fallen :Cloverfang gets angry at Hawkstar for giving Lizardpaw a bad warrior name, Lizardcloud. :Cloverfang meets a sharp-tongued rogue from 'LavaClan', Nick, at a Gathering. She seems to be in love with him.Revealed in The Fallen, Chapter 2 :Cloverfang gets annoyed by Goldenstripes affections for her. :She gets a new apprentice, Leopardpaw. :She kills Nick when she learns he was a traitor to her and discovers she is pregnant with kits with not one, but two fathers at the same time. :She sees Crystalheart fire Frostpool, and is there when Honeypelt gives birth. :She later has her kits, named Icekit and Moonkit. :She is there when Hawkstar fires Blackheart, and makes Smokefoot her deputy. See Blackheart or Hawkstar. :She goes with Hawkstar to go and visit Sharpfoot, who survived, and she learns a shocking secret. See Hawkstar and Sharpfoot. Book 3: Ice in the Moon :At the beginning of the story, Nick enters her dreams and they talk. Cloverfang realizes the prophecy isn't really about her, but about her kits. Mintfur also knows this. :Cloverfang stops Blackheart from telling Icekit that her true father is Nick, but Icekit knows Blackheart is telling the truth and runs away. See Cinderfire. :Cloverfang is enraged when Moonkit says that she hates Icekit. :Cloverfang is present when her two kits become apprentices, thus making her a warrior again. :Cloverfang murmurs in awe at the fight between Moonpaw and Leaf-eyes. Book 4: Courage :After Blackheart retires, Moonpaw overhears Cloverfang and Hawkstar arguing about what was previously said by Hawkstar in The Fallen: that Blackheart would kill Cloverfang. Hawkstar says that making him an elder was the only way Cloverfang could live. Cloverfang says she loves Hawkstar, but basically thinks she is deranged and should step down from her posistion as leader. Hawkstar tells her never to say that again, then walks off. :Cloverfang goes to the barn with some other SkyClan cats, and she fights when LavaClan attacks a second time. :Cloverfang is shocked and mad at Cinderfire when she kills Moonpaw, but when Moonpaw comes back to life, she is happy and rejoices. :When Crystalheart questions the cats on their reincarnation beliefs, Cloverfang asks if everything is okay, to which Crystalheart replies, "Of course!". :Cloverfang fretts over where Icepaw ran off to. Misc.: Warriors Rumors Cloverfang is the hostess of the show, along with her "guest" hosts, Goldenstripes, Nick, and Lionclaw. Theme Song(s) Bubbly - http://www.youtube.com/watch?=jnT193S9F_U Thinking of You - http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SADAFIUFtRo Trivia *Cloverfang wasn't supposed to get pregnant until Ice in the Moon, but her creator got too impatient and decided to add a twist to The Fallen. *Cloverfang's mother was originally supposed to be a she-cat from RiverClan called Nighthunter, not a cat from WindClan called Nightflower. *In Dirty Little Secret, it is stated that 'a friend' took care of Lightningkit after Crystalheart died, and it is speculated that this friend is either Hawkstar, Cloverfang, or Frostpool. *Cloverfang is the Fursona of User:Cloverfang *Cloverfang has fallen in what she thinks is love many times; Lionclaw, Goldenstripes, Nick, and it's even been hinted at Sharpfoot. Gallery None yet Education :Mentor WhitethornRevealed in Ice in the Moon, Chapter ?? :Apprentices Sharpfoot and Leopardheart Family Immediate :Sire Sootpelt - Status Unknown Revealed in The Bravest, Chapter 0 (The Prologue) :Dam Nightflower - Deceased, Suspected StarClan member Revealed in The Bravest, Chapter 0 (The Prologue) :Mate(s) Nick and Goldenstripes - Nick (deceased, Verified Dark Forest Member), Goldenstripes (Living as of Courage) :Kit(s) Icepaw - Living as of Courage and Moonpaw - Living as of Courage :Brother-In-Law Lionclaw - Living as of Courage :Mother-In-Law Yellowtail - Deceased, Suspected StarClan member :Grandfather Gorsestar - Deceased, Verified StarClan member :Grandmother Windstar - Deceased, Verified StarClan member :Aunt Ashfoot - Living (As of Sunrise) :First Cousins Crowfeather and Eaglekit - Crowfeather (Living As of Sunrise), Eaglekit (Status Unknown) :Second Cousins Lionblaze, Hollyleaf, and Jayfeather - All Living except Hollyleaf (As of Sunrise) :Niece Diamondkit - Living as of Courage Family Tree (Nightcloud does not deserve to exist! So in my fantasy, a fox ate her when she was born!) References and Citations